Abstract: The Institute of Human Virology (IHV) and the Schools of Medicine & Dentistry and the Graduate Program of the University of Maryland, Baltimore (UM) propose to supplement an existing Fogarty AIRTP to include multi-disciplinary training and research in the prevention of HIV and AIDS in Nigeria. Building upon well-established scientific relationships between scientists from the Institute of Human Virology and collaborators at the University of Jos, this geographic expansion will support research and training in HIV prevention and implementation of HIV clinical trials in Jos, Plateau State, Nigeria. The aims of the program are: 1) To provide long term (postdoctoral) training to physicians, epidemiologists or laboratory-based medical professionals in areas relevant to HIV prevention and vaccine preparedness to HIV prevention and vaccine preparedness including HIV surveillance and prevention, blood banking, rapid HIV diagnosis, clinical (including perinatal) and vaccine trails design and implementation, laboratory support for such studies, behavioral interventions, data management and analysis. 2) To undertake intensive short term state of the art training at IHV for key Nigerian investigators and support staff to strengthen local capacity to undertake relevant collaborative research activities in HIV prevention and vaccine preparedness. It is proposed that the latter type of training activity will be the major focus of this supplement and will include in-country workshops in order to reach larger numbers of trainees and provide a forum for the application and expansion of training received by trainees. 3) Begin a process of enhancing the Center in Jos to provide training to candidates from different parts of the country and other African countries. To service these objectives a program of training activities will be developed and refined to meet the current needs of Africa's most populous country experiencing a rapid increase in non clade B HIV-1 spread and a new openness of dealing with the HIV/AIDS epidemic. A key component of this application is "south-south" collaboration via short-term training at The AIDS Support Organization (TASO) in Uganda, and at the Jos Center in the future.